The Deep Discovery
by XxSwEeTcHiCaXx
Summary: What will happen in the 12th book? Will the Baudailaires life get better, or even worse? Will they find a parent? And will they make the deepest discovery yet? (by the way... same thing as terrible truth,...but title changed)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny sat down quietly. They looked at each other silently.

Finally, Violet spoke up. " Where are we going?"

Kit smiled. " We will go somewhere where you kids will be happy, and Count Olaf will not find you." She said.

" But Count Olaf finds us everywhere!" said Klaus.

" Yes, but he won't this time. And even if he does, I am with you!"

" Thank you very much for your help." Said Violet in a voice almost in a whisper.

Then the children looked at each other. They wondered what would become of their future. Will they be free from Count Olaf? Will they find out what V.F.D. means? Will they find what and where the sugar bowl is?

Than Klaus spoke up." What is the V.F.D.?"  
" The V.F.D… you don't know what it is?

" No." said Sunny.

" It is basicly a group of people who are actors and want money. But ofcourse, there is a whole story behind it."

" Sugabool?" Sunny asked.

Kit looked confused. Klaus said, " What my sister means is that what is the importance of the sugar bowl?"

" Oh…the importance…. V.F.D wants a secret code, and it's in the sugar bowl. It's a secret message…and they want to find out."

" What is the secret code?" asked Violet.

" It is a long story…you'll find out soon."

"By the way, are you really Jacques Snicket's sister? Asked Klaus.

" Yes, why?" said Kit, confused.

" Because, he died, Count Olaf killed him." Said Violet.

Kit stopped the car. She looked at Violet and said, "What? I didn't hear you. Did you just say that he died?"

"Yes." Said Sunny.

"Sorry, we didn't know that you didn't know." Said Klaus

"Oh, that's ok, it's not your fault…thank you for telling me." Said said. She looked really sad.

Violet tried to change the subject, "Are we going to go to a hotel, or your house?"

Kit tried to smile, but tears came out instead. "First my parents, than my sisters and brothers, and now my last brother, died? I can't believe this!!!"

Violet looked at Klaus and Sunny. They were frightened too. But Kit had more to say," Count Olaf, and V.F.D. have been after me ever since we were 4!!!"

"Really?" asked Sunny. "Muhhana!"

Kit looked confused. "What my sister means is that your life is worse than ours. At least we have each other!!"

And am sorry to say that was not going to be true forever. They would get separated, maybe forever…

(A/N: How do you like it? What might happen? I'll update as much as I can!! Remember: review and rate!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, they arrived at a house, and Kit woke them up. The Bauladaires woke up with a start, realizing they had slept. They gathered their shawl that Kit had given them yesterday.

"Whose house is this?" asked Violet.

"It is mine. You will be living here and I will take care of you."

" What if Mr. Poe finds out?" asked Klaus.

"Mr. Poe… I've heard that name…no…it was Mrs. Poe…oh yea…she's the one who paired up with Count Olaf and killed my parents and kidnapped my sister.

" What?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, that happened, and she promised me she would come back to me, and she did, and killed my two twin brothers!!"

Violet was too surprised. Mr. Poe's wife? How could that be? Klaus was also thinking the same thing. Mr. Poe was a good man; his wife couldn't have killed Kit's twin brothers!!

"And Mr. Poe has also helped her. But now he's a nice man, or everyone thinks he is!! He used to be a doctor, but than became a banker. Count Olaf threatened him to burn down kids' homes, and he found out that he liked it. That's why he's a banker for V.F.D."

"But that doesn't make sense! Than why would Count Olaf want our money? He has it from Mr. Poe!!!" cried Klaus.

" That's what V.F.D is about. "I can win the most money" and whoever does, wins all the other money!!! It's like gambling!!" she said.

" Well, how are we going to get our money back?" asked Violet.

" That's why we need to find the sugar bowl!!" said Kit.

"Whoo?" Sunny said.

" What my sister means is that what's in the sugar bowl?" said Violet.

" It's the bank account numbers plus some orphans names to capture!!"

" That's why we have to get it!!!!" said Klaus.

" But what if Count Olaf gets it before?" asked Violet.

" I promise you, no such thing will happen!" said Kit, smiling.

And I am sorry to tell you, that they are not going to get it, and so they should stop trying, for their lives are and are going to be miserable.

(A/N: How do you like it? SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS!!! Review/Rate!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That same day, they went to their rooms and slept. Kit woke up Violet telling her that she had to go shopping. Violet woke up to watch Sunny and Klaus. She woke up Klaus to help her.

As he woke up, Kit left. After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Out stood a man, a man that looked familiar… but Violet could not recognize him.

Hello!" he said in a British accent. " How are you?"

" Good." Said Violet. Klaus was watching Violet and knew that she was thinking who this man was.

" My name is George. Is Kit there?" the mysterious man said.

Than Violet remembered. It was Mr. Poe's son.

" Why?" she asked.

" Because I needed to give this to her. Can you give it to her?" he said, suddenly grinning.

Yes, we can." Said Klaus, holding Sunny.

Violet stared at her brother. What was he up to?

He took the envelope and shut the door.

"What are you up to?" said Violet.

" That was Mr. Poe's son. You know that he is evil. And inside this is some message. We can't read it until Kit comes of course!!"

" You're right!" said Violet. Than all of a sudden, they heard a THUMP!! They looked to see what had happened… and found the door opened, and Sunny gone!!

(A/N: OK… I am REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank goodness Kit came right on time!! The Bauladaires told her what had just happened.

" To the V.F.D. clubhouse!!" she screamed. The Bauladaires acted fast. They put on there shoes and ran to the car. Kit came after them.

As soon as they reached a weird looking shaped house, they went up the doorsteps and Kit slammed the door. " Who is it?" asked a voice that sounded like George.

" Kit! Now open the door!!" she screamed

"Never!!" said a very, _very _familar voice. Klaus and Violet looked at each other. Of course they knew that was Count Olaf. Than a guy opened the door. " Hello, do come in!!!"

"PETER!!!!" said all the V.F.D. members.

"Thanks, Pete!" said Kit in a polite voice. Just than Violet saw a person they were very familiar with, that person was sitting there with the V.F.D. clubhouse membership card tagged on his shirt!

Violet looked at Klaus. They were both looking at the person, surprised, "_What was he doing here"_, they thought.

The person was Quigley, yes that is Quigley Quagmire.

"What are you doing here Quigley?" asked Violet.

"What do you mean?" he said ,blushing.

" She means you're not supposed to be here!!!!" said Klaus.

"He's supposed to be here!!" said Pete.

"Pete!!! You'll get out sooner or later of the V.F.D.!!" screamed Esme. "STOP GIVING OUR SECRTES!!!"

Now in case you didn't notice, Peter was a very stupid member in the V.F.D. and spoiled just about everything. Yes, for the V.F.D. You forgot JUST NOW!! He would sooner or later, destroy the lives of the Bauladaires.

"Where is Sunny?" yelled Kit. The room got silent.

"We don't know." Said Quigley, with a smirk spreading across his face.

"Yes, oh yes, we do, she's in room 311,go…sun…" Peter said but was cut off when Fiona covered his mouth.

"BE QUIET!!!" she said. That's when they realized, that there innocent friend was sitting there, and was now against them.

They went upstairs, but were stopped with Mr. Poe's wife standing in front of them." No you don't, Kit Snicket!!" she said with an evil laugh. Than she grabbed Klaus and said " Let's test you out!!"

"Let my brother go!!!" Violet screamed. Than out of nowhere, Fiona and the hook handed man grabbed Kit and laughed, "Violet, lets see what you can do!"

Violet stared at Fiona. This wasn't the real Fiona. Or was it?

Than, out of nowhere Mr. Poe grabbed her. " Aaa, who do we have here?"

"Mr. Poe!!!" she said. " Help me!!"

" I will. I will." He said in a kind voice.

He grabbed her and took her to a room. "Bye!!" he said laughing.

Violet cried in her room. She was really upset. She wanted her parents. But most of all, she wanted Klaus and Sunny.

"Violet?" said a voice. It sounded like Sunny. Was it really her?

"Who is that?" she asked

"Sunny."

"Sunny? Where are you?" she said

"Look right. Hole. Me!" she said.

Than Violet saw it. To the wall of her right, there was a hole and Sunny was in the next room!!

"Oh, Sunny!! I am so happy to see you!" she said. Than she walked toward the whole. She touched her finger.

"Sunny, where is Klaus? And Kit?"

"Gookasn." She whispered. Which probably meant " I have no clue."

Violet sighed. " I just hope their ok."

"Yeso" Sunny said with hope on her face.

That night, they slept close to the whole. In the morning, they heard a girl crying. It wasn't Sunny or Violet. It was a girl in the next room.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"Do I know you?" she asked, tears falling from her eye.

"I think…"

" Violet?" the mysterious girl asked.

" Yes…"

" It's me, Isorada!!" she said.

"Isorada!!"

The girls were so happy. "Where's Duncan?" Violet asked, curiously.

" He…" than she stopped. "He, died."

"Really?" said Violet.

"Yes, Count Olaf… he killed him"

"Really?"

"Yup."

Violet, trying to change the subject, said, " We have to get out of here!"

" Yea. Can you invent something?" she said hopefully.

"I'll try."

Than Violet told Sunny, who was at the other room. Violet was in the middle. " Sunny, think of plans to get out of here!!"

"OK!" she said.

Than the girls thought, when Isorada, Violet, and Sunny, at the same time said, "I got it!!"

(A/N: Ok…how do you like it?? R&R(review/rate)!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Isorada, you go first."

"Ok, I thought Sunny could bite the wall in between your rooms. Than, She'll bite mine. Than, we'll, get Sunny to go out that hole in the back of your room. She'll break something down and we'll get out!!"

"Greatbas!!" said Sunny.

"Yea, that's good! Mine was that I could invent something, to break the wall there, or we could go from the window in Sunny's room."

"There's a window there?" asked Isorada.

" Yea."

"Cool!!"

"Ok, Sunny, your plan!" said Isorada.

"Fadsweee" she said.

"Yea. She means we could go out the window there."

"So Violet, You invent something to break down the walls. Sunny will get Supplies we'll need to climb the window, and I'll do the same." Said Isorada.

" Yea, that sounds good!!" said Violet.

So the next day, they all got to work. When they finished, they were safely outside.

"We need to go to Kit's house." Said Violet.

"Yea, lets go." Said Isorada.

So they went. They saw Kit outside her house talking to Mr. Poe's wife.

"I'll let you go, Snicket, but only this time!! I'll be back!" she said.

" I'm not a kid. And you're not my stepmother anymore!!!" she exclaimed.

Kit and Mr. Poe's wife, related? That didn't make sense!!

"Oh yes you are!! You're my sweet little daughter!!"

"I am not! And I assure you to stop, or else you're in trouble!"

"Really?" she asked in a sarcastic way.

"Yes! Now hand over Klaus! Tell me where he is! Tell me where the sugar bowl is! Now! Or else the police will get involved!!!!"

" Never!!!" she screamed, and ran off.

Just than, Violet, Sunny, and Isorada saw Klaus sitting in Mr. Poe's wife's car, looking at the girls trying to wave, but couldn't because his hands were tied.

(A/N: Sorry, for the short chapters!! Like it? It's interesting, right? I hope so!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on guys!!" whispered Violet. " We have to get Kit!!! We have to get her to help us!!!"

"Right!" said Sunny. Than the girls stood up and went to Kit.

" Kit, we need your help! We need to find Klaus!! Do you know where he is?" said Violet.

"Yes, I know where he is. And I am not sure we can get him back. I hope we can. I'm calling the police now!! I need to as soon as possible!! Guys…who are you?" she asked in a concered voice. She looked straight at Isorada. " My name is Isorada Quimarie. " she said in a silent voice.

"I see. Well, can you help us? Klaus is in danger! We need to find him as soon as possible!!"

"Of course I'll help!" she eclaimed.

"Ok, guys, I ,eed you to get in the car. I'll get the phone. Than we'll call the police! Get to work!!!"

Everyone did their role. When Kit was finished, Isorada called the police while Kit zoomed to Mr. Poe's hotel.

"Ok, Klaus is in there. We have to go there. The police will be here any minute."

"Well, what do we do? Just stand here?" asked Isorada.

"No!!! We have to hide… and wait." She said in a small voice.

"Whats wrong?" asked Violet.

" RUN!!!" she screamed.

They ran, not knowing why, and where, for Mr. Poe's assistance, George's brother or Mr. Poe's son named Phill, was there, not only that, but he was with a gun, ad was going straight for Isorada.

(A/N: I am so sorry!! Do you like it though? I hope so!!! Rate &review!!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Isorada!! Watch out!!!" screamed Violet. Too late. The bullet had hit her. Her leg was sore. "KIT!!" screamed Violet.

"What?" she asked. She took Sunny with her. "Isorada!!! Are you ok? Well we don't have time!! We have to run and save our lives!! We also have to get Klaus!! Let's get to work!!!!!" she screamed.

The girls acted fast. They got in the car. They saw Mr. Poe grinning.

"TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU BAULADAIRES!!!" he yelled.

"Yes, Snicket, and the Bauladaires, we shall once again get you!!" she said with an evil laugh.

Kit drove as fast as she could. She than couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with a stick and told the Bauladaires and Isorada to step aside. "Ok, I've had enough!! I don't care what you want!!! I want Klaus now!!!" she yelled. Than she started smacking Mr. And Mrs. Poe. She went inside the hotel and freed Klaus. He than ran out side and everyone , including Kit, ran to the car. Everyone was safe. They were all in the car. Kit drove really fast. She drove to her house and there were the police. Kit explained everything. The police got hold of the Poe's. He put them in his car. They were arrested.(A/N: Ok, sorry for the short chapters!!! Review!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, they were walking to Kit's house and went inside. Klaus set the groceries and stuff aside. Violet and Isorada cooked dinner and Klaus and Sunny cleaned. They were going to surprise Kit when she came back because it was her birthday.

As soon as they heard Kit coming inside, she gasped. "Oh my gosh!!! Such a clean house!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they all screamed.

"Aaaw!!! Thank you so much!!!" Than Klaus brought the presents Isorada brought the cake.

Kit opened them and gasped. There was her favorite thing in the box. " Its BUEATIFUL!!!" she screamed. It was a real gold necklace. Kit wore it and thanked all of them. Than she cut the cake.

After an hour, they all sat down and talked. Their was a phone. Kit went to pick it up. " Ahaa…ok… we'll be there… ok… bye…. Really?…oK…. im there in 3 min….. bye .." she answered.

"Yo wat is?" asked Sunny. Which meant "Who was it and what did they say?"

"It was my friend, she said that the V.F.D are burning down some peoples homes. She also told me that they have found the sugar bowl, and left it in the V.F.D house. So we have to go!!"

And I am sorry to tell you that this is all a trap… their friend was Esme… like I cleared up in the begging of the story, the V.F.D members are all very, _very_ good actors. And so they would get trapped and get hurt and so on. Now that you know the story, perhaps you close this story immedeatly and move on to some happier book. That's my advice… to you.

(A/N: sorry for the short chapters!!! I just think that it is a good place to stop!!! Please review and rate!!! Also, if you have any questions tell me and ill answer them in the begging or end of the chapeter!! Hope to c ya in my reviews!!! also, people who are telling me to add detail, ill tri my best!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 

"Isorada!! Watch out!!!" screamed Violet. Too late. The bullet had hit her. Her leg was sore. "KIT!!" screamed Violet.

"What?" she asked. She took Sunny with her. "Isorada!!! Are you ok? Well we don't have time!! We have to run and save our lives!! We also have to get Klaus!! Let's get to work!!!!!" she screamed.

The girls acted fast. They got in the car. They saw Mr. Poe grinning.

"TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU BAULADAIRES!!!" he yelled.

"Yes, Snicket, and the Bauladaires, we shall once again get you!!" she said with an evil laugh.

Kit drove as fast as she could. She than couldn't take it anymore. She stood up with a stick and told the Bauladaires and Isorada to step aside. "Ok, I've had enough!! I don't care what you want!!! I want Klaus now!!!" she yelled. Than she started smacking Mr. And Mrs. Poe. She went inside the hotel and freed Klaus. He than ran out side and everyone , including Kit, ran to the car. Everyone was safe. They were all in the car. Kit drove really fast. She drove to her house and there were the police. Kit explained everything. The police got hold of the Poe's. He put them in his car. They were arrested.(A/N: Ok, sorry for the short chapters!!! Review!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next day, they decided that they had to get the sugar bowl. They decided to look in the V.F.D. house.

" Look, its right there." Said Isorada. " The V.F.D. sugar bowl."

"Isorada, V.F.D secva?" asked Sunny. Which meant, Isorada, what was the V.F.D. secret you had to tell us?

" Oh, …. Its that they killed your parents and that Mr. Poe was part of it."

"Ok… thanks for telling us." Said Klaus.

"Ok, guys we have to get that sugar bowl before they do. If you see, it's a red ball… that thing in the cabinet. We have to get it. Lets see… Sunny…. And Isorada… since you two are the smallest/ shortest… I think you guys can get it. Put it in this." She handed them a bag.

" Ok.. We'll go.." said Isorada holding Sunny.

Now you may be wondering why in the world couldn't Kit just get up and get it. But the thing was that their were V.F.D. members sitting right there. They didn't know the sugar bowl was there.

As soon as Sunny got the sugar bowl, they came back. Kit took the sugar bowl in her hands. She smiled and said "We did it!!!"

Than Kit went straight to the last place written on it, **THE CENTER HOME. **

They went to "the center home" which was in the middle of the town. In it no one could go except the v.f.d members. Now Kit was not a V.F.D. member, but she knew the passwords because she was once part of the V.F.D.

As soon as she went inside, she ran to the 13th floor because that was where it said the secret would be, and they were right, right in front of the Bauladaires were their miserable parents, crying, hugging each other, and staring at them and Kit. But even though they didn't look like the Baudalairies on bit, they were fooled and went to them.

(A/N: ok, I know its WAY to short, but I think it's the best place to stop!! I know its kind of happy, but its fan fic!! Please review!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mom? Is that you?" asked Violet after a long time.

" Yes, Violet, Sunny, and Klaus." Their mother said.

" And Kit"

" Mother!" Kit exclaimed.

The children looked at each other. Did Kit just say "_mother"_? Kit started to cry.

" Kit, Violet, Sunny and Klaus. We searched everywhere for you!! And now here you are!!" said their father.

" Kit Bauladaire?" asked Sunny.

" Yes, I'm sorry, it's a very long story, my siblings." She said.

Violet went to hug her parents, and than Sunny and Klaus came behind her. They hugged them too.

" Mom!! It's been so long… we were lost, with evil villains behind us… and than Kit saved us." Klaus said.

Sunny said, " Too mooch troobla!!" which meant, " We've went through to much trouble!!"

"I see children." The father said.

" Mother, father, I'm so sorry I ran away!! And I'm sorry I joined V.F.D." Kit whispered.

" You ran away?" asked Violet.

" It's very long…" said Kit.

"Mom, Dad, do you know Count Olaf?" asked Klaus.

" What?" said their parents looking at each other, their faces pale…"

" Olaf" said Sunny.

" How exactly do you know him?" their father asked.

" Your will." Said Kit silently. "Mom, Dad, your will said to go to realatives, but they are all so evil… and that's why their life is miserable."

" I see." He said.

" Guys, lets get up, and call the police." Said their mother, standing up.

" Oh my, Isorada?" their mother asked.

" Yes, Mrs. Baualdarie." Said Isorada.

"Isorada…" said their father softly. "you're parents are alive."

Isoarada's face lit up. " Come with us." Said Mrs. Baladaire.

" Guys let's go to our hotel." Said Mr. Bauladaire. But before he could get up, Count Olaf and his friends came.

( A/N: How is it?!?!? Do you like it?!?!? I HOPE SO!!! Finally, its LOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review/ rate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I might not be able too update much, too much hw, family/friends, etc!!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Stand right where you are!!!" said Count Olaf in a very evil voice.

" Olaf!!! Stop!!! This minute!!!" Mrs. Bauladaire.

" You have harmed them enough!!!" said Mr. Baualadaire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cut CUT!!! You can stop acting now!!!" Count Olaf said to what the Bauladaires thought were there parents.

" Ok… boss…. But I thought the plan was…" said their so called mother as she (or he) took off his mask.

" SILENCE!!!"

" Esme…. Take it off!!! WE're done!!" said the hook handed man.

OK!!!" said Esme.. or their so called father.

The Bauladairies just stared at Kit. She stared back. They opened their mouth. They started to cry. They were so sad. Their lives were so sad. They couldn't go anywhere. Kit stood up and said "You evil… MAN!!!!!!"

" That's IT!!! WE"VE HAD IT!!!" said Duncan.

." YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!!!" said Klaus

" YOU"RE AN EVIL EVIL EVIL MAN!!!!" said Isorada crying.

" We won't FORGIVE YOU!!!" said Violet.

" ITS OUR FORTUNE!!!! We're poor. Our parents died. Have Mercy on us!!! You were our guardian, not our enemy!!! We were family once!!! ONCE!! Maybe once you were a good man!! Maybe you once were with our parents!!! Maybe you were a good man!!! But than you stopped!!! You turned greedy!! You're an evil man I tell YOU!!!!!" screamed Kit, sobbing. " How much more do you want!!! How much?!?! It's our money!!! We own it!!! You can get that money yourself!!! But you're hurting you dear realatives!!!!"

"Its ok. We can go." Said Klaus. Isorada and Duncan and Violet went to Kit comforting her. Sunny, was staring at the wall. Violet glanced at her." Sunny… what is it?"

" Parents." She whispered. " Real parents." Violet glanced at the wall. And she also agreed that it most certainly was her real mother's voice, a voice she remembered that was so clear 3 years ago, so clear, so comfy, but most of all, so her mothers.

(Good?!?! Bad?!?!?)


End file.
